l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
L5r:L5R Wiki
The L5R Wiki is a wiki devoted to the story and history of the people and nations in the Legend of the Five Rings setting and the Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game setting. The following sections attempt to describe exactly for what this wiki is and is not intended. The L5R Wiki is: * Storyline information This wiki exists primarily to compile information about the story of Legend of the Five Rings, its people, its places, its culture, its creatures, and anything else that can be said about Rokugan, the Shadowlands, the Burning Sands, the Ivory Kingdoms, and all other places ever mentioned in canon L5R material. * History and current events Information from any period of time is good to include, from details on the time of the Naga to the information in the latest fiction. * Accurate and verifiable Information should be canon L5R material, taken from an official, published -- print or internet -- release from AEG. For all information, a reference to the source should be included. * An encyclopedia of Rokugan If there was an Encyclopedia Rokugania sitting on the shelves of the Isawa's library, the information in those volumes should be in this wiki. * "In character" In a similar vein, references to the books, cards, and fictions should be done separate from the article itself, either as notes or in a page's Talk section. The articles should remain "in character". For example, instead of saying "during Pearl Edition", say "just after the Clan War". * Everything Most importantly, everything L5R should be eventually entered into the L5R Wiki. This goal may be a bit overreaching, but if it's official, it should be in here. Books, cards, fictions. Everything. The L5R Wiki is not: * Your personal webpage The intent of the L5R Wiki at this time is to provide information on the canon L5R storyline, not fan creations. For fanfic, story speculation, RPG game logs, and other non-official sources, this is not the place you should look. In this vein, please take information from the Clan War and Four Winds novels with a grain of salt. These are not official sources, as the authors for the large part did not take the existing storyline into consideration, however AEG officials have said that when possible, they try to not contradict that material. * A message board The Wiki is not intended to be used to announce tournaments and events, nor is it meant to be used to contact other players (beyond the contact options available to any member of Wikia). * Official This site is not endorsed in any way by Alderac Entertainment Group. There is currently no official representation from AEG involved with this project, and we do not plan on asking for any. However, if an AEG employee or representative would like to become involved, please feel free; the L5R Wiki is open to the entire internet community. The L5R Wiki can be: * An abridged Rokugani dictionary This is not the primary purpose of this wiki, but some common or important terms (such as daimyo or karo) should be included for completeness and reference. This wiki is not meant to be a complete dictionary, however, and trivial words (such as numbers or food items) should not have their own entries; trivial terms should instead be defined as they are referenced in other articles. * For game information or other metadata While the primary intent of the L5R Wiki is to provide information on the story and history of Rokugan, much of that information is directly related to information regarding the associated games. As such, this information can be added as long as it is kept largely separate from storyline information, is still referenced appropriately, and does not violate any copyrights. * Changed Beyond the obvious wiki-editing, these rules on what should and should not be added are not meant to last for all time. Right now, this wiki is very new and desparately needs content. As such, the focus needs to remain limited. Given time, once the level of content becomes respectable, fan fiction, alternate settings, and game mechanics very well may be opened for inclusion. But please, just not right now. Policy Pages The following pages outline some of the policies of the L5R Wiki: *Copyright Infringement *Page Deletion Category:L5R Wiki